pentagonusfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Гейтс, Роберт Майкл
| президент = Джордж Уокер Буш Барак Обама | предшественник = Дональд Рамсфелд | порядок_2 = 15 | титул_2 = Директор Центральной разведки | флаг_2 = United States Intelligence Community Seal 2008.jpg | флаг2_2 = Flag of the United States.png | порядок_3 = 13 | титул_3 = директор ЦРУ(Зомб) | флаг_3 = CIA.png | флаг2_3 = Flag of the United States.png | периодначало_3 = | периодконец_3 = | президент_3 = Джордж Герберт Уокер Буш | предшественник_3 = Уильям Х. Вебстер | преемник_3 = Роберт Дж. Вулси | партия = Республиканская партия США | образование = Колледж Уильяма и Мэри (1965) Университет Индианы (1966) Джорджтаунский университет (1974) | ученая степень = Доктор философии | дата рождения = 25.9.1943 | место рождения = Уичита, Канзас, США | в браке = Бэкки Гейтс | Commons = Robert Gates | годы службы = 1967-1969 | звание = Второй лейтенант | род войск = ВВС США }} Роберт Майкл Гейтс (Robert Michael Gates; род. , Уичита, штат Канзас) — американский государственный и военный деятель. Служил в ВВС США в 1967 — 1969 годах, в Центральном разведывательном управлении — в 1966 — 1993 годах. Директор ЦРУ в 1991 — 1993 годах. Министр обороны США с Декабря 2006 года. Второй лейтенант ВВС США, офицер разведки, база ВВС Уайтмэн, Миссури (1967)Официальная биография Р. Гейтса. Доктор исторических наук (1974). Детство и юность Роберт Майкл Гейтс родился 25 сентября 1943 года в городе Уичита, штат Канзас в семье торговца автомобильными запчастями.Гейтс, Роберт По его собственным словам, Гейтс был «примерным сыном, любознательным, организованным, спортивным». В детстве мечтал стать врачом.Tomgram: Roger Morris, The Gates Inheritance Окончил «Восточную высшую школу» (East High School) в родном городе в 1961 году с отличными оценками. В юности являлся бойскаутом и принимал активное участие в деятельности американского скаутского движения, где «дослужился» до высшего звания Eagle Scout («Орлиный скаут»).Tomgram: Roger Morris, The Gates Inheritance Defense chief Robert Gates: Still just a boy from Kansas Образование В 1961 году поступил на исторический факультет в Колледж Уильяма и Мэри] в Вирджинии. Являлся членом студенческого братства ΑΦΩ («Альфа Фи Омега»), вступил в молодёжное отделение Республиканской партии. В колледже занимался выпуском журнала William and Mary Review, на карманные расходы зарабатывал вождением автобуса. Тогда же заинтересовался Советским Союзом и занялся изучением русского языка.Tomgram: Roger Morris, The Gates Inheritance В 1965 году окончил колледж со степенью Бакалавр искусств. В 1966 году окончил Университет штата Индиана со степенью магистра в области истории восточноевропейских стран. В 1974 году защитил докторскую диссертацию в Джорджтаунском университете по теме «Советская синология как источник взглядов Кремля и полемики по поводу современных событий в Китае». Работа в ЦРУ и СНБ С 1966 работал в ЦРУ, начал службу в качестве эксперта-аналитика. Работал членом штаба специального помощника директора ЦРУ по сокращению стратегических вооружений и одним из двух помощников офицера национальной разведки по стратегическим программам. В 1974—1979 работал в Совете национальной безопасности (СНБ). В 1979 вернулся в ЦРУ, был назначен офицером национальной разведки по Советскому Союзу (то есть главным экспертом ЦРУ в данной области в ранге члена Совета национальной разведки). Карьера Роберта Гейтса ускорилась после того, как президент США Рональд Рейган в 1981 назначил директором ЦРУ Уильяма Кейси. В том же году Гейтс стал руководителем исполнительного штаба при директоре ЦРУ. С января 1982 — заместитель директора ЦРУ по разведке. С сентября 1983, одновременно, председатель Совета национальной разведки. С 1986 — первый заместитель директора ЦРУ (до марта 1989). В период болезни Кейси, в декабре 1986 — мае 1987 исполнял обязанности директора ЦРУ. Президент Рейган выдвинул его кандидатуру на пост директора ЦРУ, однако во время процедуры утверждения его кандидатуры в Конгресс Гейтс взял самоотвод в связи с тем, что ЦРУ, в котором он занимал руководящую должность, в это время было вовлечено в скандал «Ирангейт». С марта 1989 — заместитель помощника президента по национальной безопасности. С августа 1989 — помощник президента Джорджа Буша-старшего и заместитель советника президента по национальной безопасности Брента Скоукрофта. В 1991—1993 — директор ЦРУ. В октябре 1992 Гейтс стал первым директором ЦРУ, посетившим московский Кремль — во время своего визита в Россию он встречался с президентом Борисом Ельциным и директором Службы внешней разведки Евгением Примаковым. После ухода с государственной службы В январе 1993, после избрания президентом демократа Билла Клинтона, покинул государственную службу. Читал лекции в ряде американских университетов — Гарвардском, Йельском, Джона Хопкинса, Вандербильдта, Джорджтаунском, в колледже Уильяма и Мэри (также вошёл в число попечителей благотворительного фонда, организованного при этом учебном заведении — своей alma mater). Автор книги «Из тени» (From the Shadows: The Ultimate Insider’s Story of Five Presidents and How They Won the Cold War. Simon & Schuster, 1997). В 1999 — 2001 исполнял обязанности декана Школы администрирования и общественного управления имени Джорджа Буша-старшего при университете A&M в Техасе. С 1 августа 2002 — президент университета A&M. Член совета управляющих Fidelity Investments, советов директоров NACCO Industries, Inc., Brinker International, Inc. и Parker Drilling Company, Inc. Эксперт в области внешней политики Является видным экспертом в области внешней политики, член Совета по международным отношениям. В 1996 возглавлял созданную по инициативе республиканского руководства Конгресса США комиссию, которая должна была оценить степень угроз, исходящих от стран, способных стать обладателями ядерного оружия. Комиссия подтвердила мнение аналитиков ЦРУ, что должно пройти от 10 до 15 лет, прежде чем какая-либо держава, помимо России и Китая, сможет создать ракету, способную донести ядерный боезаряд до основной территории США. В выводах комиссии говорилось, что «имеющиеся данные ещё больше укрепляют её во мнении, что времени, чтобы подготовиться к неожиданностям, более чем достаточно». Эта точка зрения вызвала решительное несогласие Дональда Рамсфелда (в то время не занимавшего постов на госслужбе, но также бывшего видным экспертом), настоявшего на создании новой комиссии под собственным руководством, которая пришла к иным выводам — что угроза может наступить уже через пять лет, причём подготовка к нападению способна происходить втайне от США. В 2004 вместе со Збигневом Бжезинским подготовил доклад, в котором высказался за «мягкий» курс в отношении Ирана. В докладе говорилось, что «отсутствие контактов с Ираном наносит вред американским интересам в одном из наиболее важных регионов мира. Должен быть установлен прямой диалог с Тегераном по ряду вопросов, вызывающих взаимную озабоченность». Авторы полагали, что США не следует увязывать возобновление диалога с разрешением тогдашнего кризиса вокруг ядерной программы Ирана. Они считали, что сам факт такого диалога станет эффективным антикризисным средством. Предлагалось согласиться с предложением Евросоюза разрешить Ирану приобретать обогащённый уран по рыночным ценам при сохранении строгого контроля со стороны МАГАТЭ за иранской ядерной программой. Впрочем, эти рекомендации были даны до прихода к власти в Иране Махмуда Ахмадинежада, резко активизировавшего ядерную программу. В 2004 выступил в New York Times с критикой политики властей США по сокращению в целях безопасности количества виз, выдаваемых иностранцам, желающим учиться в Америке. Выразил уверенность, что защита нашей страны требует не только мер безопасности. Мы должны выиграть войну ещё и на идейном уровне. Именно поэтому мы не имеем права спокойно созерцать, как визовая система не отличает студентов и учёных от лиц, представляющих опасность… Помимо того что под угрозой наши экономические, научные и политические интересы, мы рискуем ещё и потерять своих союзников в будущем. В начале 2005 отказался от предложения занять пост директора национальной разведки США — координатора деятельности американских спецслужб (по мнению экспертов, этот пост связан с большой ответственностью при отсутствии реальной власти). Министр обороны thumb|right|200px|Гейтс в Москве 22.03.2011 После поражения республиканцев на выборах в Конгресс ноября 2006 президент [[Буш, Джордж Уокер|Джордж Уокер Буш] принял отставку непопулярного из-за войны в Ираке министра обороны Дональда Рамсфелда. 8 ноября 2006 он выдвинул кандидатуру Гейтса на пост министра обороны США. В декабре кандидатуру Гейтса одобрил Конгресс США, и он приступил к руководству Пентагоном. Роберт Майкл Гейтс стал вторым специалистом по России и вторым бывшим помощником президента по национальной безопасности в составе правительства США (наряду с Кондолизой Райс). 1 декабря 2008 года новоизбранный президент США Барак Обама объявил о решении оставить Гейтса на посту министра обороны в новой администрации. Награды Награждён Медалью национальной безопасности (The National Security Medal), президентской Медалью Граждан (The Presidential Citizens Medal — вторая по значению гражданская награда Америки), Медалью Национального разведывательного агентства «За выдающиеся заслуги» (The National Intelligence Distinguished Service Medal)- дважды, Медалью ЦРУ «За выдающиеся заслуги» (The Distinguished Intelligence Medal)- трижды. Почётный доктор в области гуманитарных наук колледжа Уильяма и Мэри (1998). Примечания Ссылки * Википедия: Гейтс, Роберт Майкл * Ъ-Власть - Министр обороны от русских * О докладе по отношениям с Ираном * Международные отношения для начинающих * Он развалил СССР, а теперь развалит Ирак * Выступление перед кадетами Вест-Пойнта 25.02.2011 * Travels with the Secretary